Principle and Belief
by Lavinia Mary
Summary: Ini bukan pertandingan mengenai siapa yang benar dan salah, siapa yang menang atau kalah. Tapi bagaimana caramu untuk bertahan. Canon


Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Rate: K+

Genre: General...?

Principle and Belief © Me

.

.

_Ambisi untuk hidup demi teman sekaligus atasan_

_atau_

_Hidup demi dirimu sendiri_

_._

_._

Awalnya Shitt P tidak menyangka pada akhirnya ia yang akan kehilangan dua balon fiamma itu. Ia kalah setelah sebelumnya menghancurkan satu balon fiamma milik Gokudera. Kemudian akhirnya ia dibawa oleh penjaga Vindice. Untuk selamanya.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa setiap orang harusnya mencintai dirinya sendiri lebih dari apapun, berkepercayaan diri yang tinggi sehingga ia mendapat kedudukan tertinggi dalam hidupnya sendiri Hidup bagi orang lain tidaklah lebih berarti dibandingkan itu. Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika tujuan hidupmu itu mati, hilang, musnah dan tak mampu lagi kaujadikan sebagai latar belakang? Semuanya berakhir.

Hidup untuk dan demi orang lain adalah hanyalah awal dari suatu kehancuran yang besar. Lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan jika kau dicap buruk, diacuhkan dan mati perlahan demi kepuasan, kemauan dan hasratmu. Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Pedih.

Ia bukan meremehkan. Namun sesuatu itu terasa menyalahi prinsip hidup yang ia tanamkan sejak dulu. Hidup demi orang lain yang kauanggap sebagai sosok yang tinggi. Bagaimanapun kedudukan dari apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu itu, kau tidak bisa hidup untuknya. Ini hidupmu dan untuk hidupmulah kaubertahan dan mempertahankan hidup.

Bagaimana caranya kau bertahan?

Sejak awal keduanya memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Waktu dan bagaimana mereka mempertaruhkan harga diri dan semua yang mereka miliki adalah penentu akhir dari kompetisi itu. Bagaimana mereka mencuri, memanfaatkan waktu dan kesempatan yang ada sebaik mungkin dalam waktu lima menit sebelum keduanya dipenjarakan dalam tempat di mana tak terdapat sinar mentari dan belas kasihan sebesar zarrahpun. Bagaikan sebuah ruang hampa yang gelap. Tersesat di dalam sana dalam ketidaktentuan arah tanpa ujung. Tak ada harapan.

Masing-masing memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi akan kemenangan mereka.

Gokudera juga tidak menyalahkan jalan harga diri yang dimiliki UMA itu. Hanya saja, ia yakin. Ia percaya bahwa apa yang dipercayainya adalah suatu kebenaran mutlak. Apa yang ia yakini bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Dia tidak tengah meyakini kata-kata iblis.

Tujuan hidupnya adalah menjadi tangan kanan bos kesepuluh vongola. Ia ingin untuk menjadi andalan, menjadi wakil dari Jupiternya. Ambisinya untuk menjadi seorang tangan kanan Vongola Decimo telah membuatnya rela melakukan apapun demi itu. Baginya tak ada yang lebih baik dibandingkan menjadi tangan kanan bagi Bosnya.

Kau boleh mencintai dirimu sendiri, namun dengan cintamu terhadap diri sendiri itulah kau bisa melindungi atasanmu. Mencintai diri sendiri secara berlebihan, maka kau akan tenggelam dalam kebutaanmu sendiri dan berakhir seperti Narsisme*. Tidak. Nasib naas bukanlah suatu akhir dari ambisinya.

Namun bukan hanya sekedar itu.

Melindungi atasannya, harmoninya, bagian dirinya, maka berarti melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Atasan yang dilindunginya akan melindungi rekan-rekannya, yang berarti dengan melindungi atasannya, secara tidak langsung ia dapat melindungi keluarganya. Maka itu lebih berarti besar dibandingkan mencintai diri sendiri.

Tapi bukan itu maksud dari Shitt P.

Ia mencintai dirinya sendiri, sebagai bentuk memiliki kepercayaan diri. Bertahun-tahun ia hidup didampingi cemoohan dan hinaan. Kecintaannya akan dirinya sendiri membuatnya bertahan dalam kondisi itu. Maka dari itu, mencintai diri sendiri adalah hal yang benar baginya.

Kecintaannya terhadap diri sendiri juga berarti kecintaannya pada keluarganya, walaupun hal terakhir dinomorduakan. Keluarganya telah menempuh masa lalu yang serupa. Dengan mencintai dirinya sendiri, ia bisa bertahan. Dengan caranya sendiri. Ketika ia bertahan, maka ia mempertahankan keluarganya.

Namun pada akhirnya semua tak berbeda.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki hal yang dilindungi. Keduanya berpegah teguh pada prinsipnya. Siapapun yang menang dalam pertandingan yang berlangsung selama lima menit itu hanyalah pertandingan mengenai siapa yang lebih lihai. Bukan siapa yang benar.

Prinsip mereka masing-masing hanyalah perbedaan sudut pandang. Mereka bertahan dengan cara mereka sendiri

Mereka berdua tidak salah. Mereka berdua tidak juga benar. Namun apapun yang mereka percaya, selama itu dapat membuat diri mereka bertahan, maka itu adalah benar.

.

.

_Ini bukanlah pertandingan mengenai prinsip_

_._

_Tapi bagaimana kaubertahan dengan prinsipmu_

_._

_._

*Narsisme: Seseorang di zaman kuno yang meninggal di danau/sungai/badan air karena melihat cerminan dirinya di air. Ia mencintai dirinya secara berlebihan.

Done! Selesai sudah! Cukup susah buat yang begini, apalagi saya hanyalah pemula ;_;

Ini mungkin agak OOC dan melenceng dari pemikiran aslinya, jadi tolong beritahu kalau anda menemukan di mana. Saya hanya bisa berusaha dan berdoa.

Saya mengharapkan yang ijo ijo—maaf, maksudnya repiu. Silakan klik link unyu di bawah ini. Repiu negatif, positif sampai flame paling membakar saya terima demi membangun masa depan yang lebih baik, pilih nomor dua! /kampanye/


End file.
